Ninja in Clock Tower
by ovan963
Summary: What would happen if Naruto ended up in Natsuverse after his second fight in the VoE? What would happen if he ended up in the clutches of the meddlesome Sorcerer Zelretch? One word...Chaos. Partial serious Fic. Pairing decided but secret for now. No Yaoi sorry.
1. Prologue

Well fuck. I was working on my other fic in the Library and was almost finished but my little fucking brother flushed my flashdrive down a toilet. So in order to get back my writing "spark" I am going to make a bunch of random stuff that comes to mind for just fucks sake in this story.

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki was bored. It was never a good thing to be around a bored Uzumaki.

This had all started when Naruto was fighting Sasuke in the VoE and their last clash had he had blacked out. He was unsure on what had happened but when he woke up he was in the middle of a small forest with a dead Sasuke next to him.

He had been unable to figure out where he was for a whole three days as he was healing before he headed out taking the temes eyes with him before finding a small city that was totally different for what he had ever seen.

It took him a week of recon before he found out what had happened. He was in another world as he learned his Native language was called Japanese and he was in a place called England.

He had stolen some clothing off of clothing lines hanging outside before exploring the library. Thank god for Kage Bunshin for making things go Way faster or he would have cried at the research he had to do but he noticed that he could no longer use the Kage Bunshin for battle due to a unforeseen complication.

Anyway moving along he had found many weird things that had bothered him along the way. First his chakra system was gone and replaced with these weird...things that gave chakra but functioned mostly like a chakra system but there was A LOT more danger than before and a inability to increase the reserve as they seemed to have a set limit from when they where made also they generate heat just from using them.

He also noticed there was a constant weight like the world was against whatever he was doing. His Kage Bunshin was one of the biggest problems he had as he could use them for simple things like cleaning or reading but strenuous tasks pop them due to the constant pressure of the unknown force also the more their are the less time they can stick around as the pressure increases so he can't use more than ten at a time.

He retrained for three years till he was twenty and found himself in a boring but somewhat comforting life. He wasn't as strong as when he fought Kaguya but he could still level a couple mountains with some effort. Kurama was still there but he was sleeping so he would have to wait to get answers on what was happening but by how week he is that could be years.

He was lucky his sealing scrolls still reacted for him and how sealing in general still worked. It was one of the areas he had worked on over the years besides getting use to the strange new chakra system. He was surprised to find out how easy it is to him and how quickly he tore straight through them.

Then some people in suits came. They called themselves Enforcers and they where following a Trail of prana/chakra to my location as apparently it was a lot even by Magi standards. They told me I was a First Generation and to come with them and join the Clock Tower or be hunted for the rest of his life and if caught be a experimented on with no human rights what-so-ever.

Needless to say he went to both gather information and to you know LIVE!

The place was BORING! Glorified scientists was all they where.

Sure some fighting was good and all also making new techniques was also good but these people put WAY too much power into the older families and rarely follow new paths. They all use already taken fields as it is easier but also they are all generally immoral, backstabbing, cowardly, conniving, bigoted, hypocritical, and all around nasty people.

GOD THE WORST MIX OF POLITICIANS AND SCIENTISTS! They already dislike him due to his perceived "nationality" and his uncaring attitude of "Magecraft" and "The Root" as they put it.

He was planning to prank again as he was going to liven this place up from its dreary atmosphere. The only interesting thing he heard of was of a man who is a supposed master of the Second True Magic though he Never got a name.

His name was spoken in fearful whispers due to his strange personality and how he loves to mess with people for entertainment. He was known to breaking almost all under his guidance and playing practical jokes on all those in the Clock Tower no matter their position in life, race, or usefulness.

Naruto would love to meet such a guy. This place is so boring and he knew he wasn't exactly the picture perfect of sanity either and he knew he loved causing trouble or annoying people a little too much for it to be healthy.

He was thinking on whether to approach him with help in pranking when he felt a tap on the shoulder shaking him from his musing. He looked behind him and saw a older gentleman who just glancing at him you can see he was different from the rest of the Magi.

"Yes how may I help you" droned Naruto as he learned his treatment would be even worst without speaking formal nonsense.

"Hello My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Haha you don't seem to be doing well in this stuffy environment at all and you seem interesting so I was wondering if you wanted to become my pupil." finished the man who had a honest to Kam... I mean Root impossibly large CHESHIRE GRIN.

Naruto could tell this would be interesting so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Sure"

A simple word will cause so much chaos in Clock Tower it left even Zelretch baffled but almost literally over the moon.


	2. The Start of Chaos

_**I honestly didn't expect the results of that short one chapter but all the same cool. Now chapter one. Review and Check out both of my stories. Also does anyone know how to post challenges as I got original ideas I want to challenge people to do but don't know where to post them.  
Also to be clear there is no such thing as OP in Natsuverse.**_

**Chapter One: Starting Off Simple**

It had taken Naruto three days during his first lesson before he figured out who the older man who took him in as a apprentice was and how he found out was due to another apprentice who's name I had already forgotten. In the meantime he had figured out his new "Circuit System" and how many he had. He had 90 EX class circuits but kept it VERY CLOSE TO HIS CHEST! He attributed it to his tenant and his own huge reserve in the shinobi world. He wasn't unlimited like Zelretch but even HE knew to not share this info as it would literally be putting a target on his back.

He was currently in the Kaleidoscope's workshop and IT WAS HUGE! I mean like it's own zip code huge!

The place was really weird as there where jewels lying around, miscellaneous trinkets, things he wont even begin to try to categorize, and wall that had a huge library of many topics from projection to elemental magic to jewel craft, books on beasts from dragons to monstrous beast to divine beast and demons, and so many subjects it actually made Naruto want to read!

HELL HAS STARTED SNOWING!

Naruto's first impression of the man that was his current pupil pal was he was a WIMP. I mean come on have some of the supposed dignity you magus pricks are always saying and boasting about!

The man was shaking like a leaf as he entered the workshop making Naruto look at him weirdly and asked him why. He looked at me like i'm insane and explained really slowly like he was talking to a child causing my eye to twitch but I stayed silent for the information.

What are the chances of ended up in the man I was curious about apprentice. Who cares I don't believe in fate anyway. The old bastard can try to break me but he hasn't met the likes of Naruto Uzumaki!

Anyway it was a...interesting experience as he transported us to this strange world to my shock with these weird walking mushrooms, fire throwing flowers, man eating plants, and strange transport pipes. I had a blast playing hopscotch on the mushrooms and eaten a strange flower THAT GAVE ME THE ABILITY TO THROW FIRE FOR A HOUR!

HOW AWESOME IS THAT!

Apparently my fellow apprentice didn't think so as he was twitching and shaking when he retrieved us with burns and bites allover him. I think he was a second away from having a mental breakdown. Meh wimp.

At this very moment I was looking through these Runes books I swiped from Zelretch library he had in his workshop called "The Intricate Introduction of Runecraft" man what a mouth full. Anyway I'm sure he noticed but didn't say a thing as I think he was amused at my balls in doing so and I am also sure he was watching our performance during the weird world he sent us to as he looked very amused when he saw me when we got back. I think it was safe to say that I became his favorite that day.

Runes mixed in with my sealing and I had to say it made for some... interesting results. Seals and runes where similar but worked differently on a fundamental level. He hadn't had much progress in MIXING them but he can now chain them together.

Seals worked to use the energy provided into the array as a anchor while creating the desired materials/effects such as storage scrolls and summoning techniques while forcing the world out of the equation and creating it's own rules in a set space like a mini world but not really. This is a reason Sealing and Space/Time techniques work so well together as seen in the Yondaime Hokage's "Hiraishin no Jutsu". Heh the sage probably made them that way so he could beat Kaguya as due to the forbidden fruit she was connected to the world. A flaw in this method is the heavy energy requirement and having to keep existing laws of the world to keep an understanding of what you are making.

Runes on the other hand work by bending the rules and forces of the planet to your will in small ways so nature itself won't or can't retaliate or pay enough attention to negate that which you are creating or enhancing while still existing in the rules of the planet. Examples of such are Homunculus and runes used to enhance physical abilities like the Fraga use are good examples of such works. The flaw of this method is having Gaia in the equation will downgrade the end product just by existing and being limited to the laws of the world. Being created in the domain of Gaia automatically sets those beings into its domain and allows it to interfere due to said creation being born in it's domain.

I'm trying to mix the concepts. By forcing Gaia out of the mix then bend the remaining rules as well as the installed rules to his desire to make a Alien Existence. By doing so Gaia will be unable to do a thing as it was created out of it's domain and the universe will claim Gaia unable to interfere. Well that was the theory anyway.  
SEE SASUKE, KAKASHI, TSUNADE, AND EVERYONE ELSE HE CAN BE SMART TOO!

Anyway I was working on some prank I was planning for some guy that pissed me off called Kayneth something something I really don't care but as I said he pissed me off.

What he did was call me foreign trash when all I did was ask for direction so I am going to humiliate the teme for fun.

I spent a week trailing the teme figuring out his schedule to figure out what time would be best to do it. I decided class time as students no matter for what study are gossips and knock him down a peg or ten.

I set a sealing and rune array up where he stands lecturing where I set up a hiding spot in the back of the room hiding in a supply cabinet with a camera to post the scene in his class room around Clock Tower later. *giggle*

He was in the middle of humiliating a boy named Waver Velvet if my hearing was correct and just as he ripped up a proposal or thesis paper the change happened.

*Boom* smoke filled the room and when I cleared the students froze in shock.

In the middle of the room was none other than Kayneth wearing a pink fairy princess outfit, neon pink wand that shot out rainbow colored sparks from the tip, a replica of the "Wizard of Oz" red glittery slippers upon his feet, and a cardboard cutout of "Pinkie Pie" from my little pony next to him.

Kayneth looked horrified at what had happened but before he could get out a word the song "I'm a Barbie Girl" played in the background completing his humiliation.

What Naruto had done was a three step process. First, after throwing a smoke bomb he used seals to alter the rules of a limited space such as where he was standing and combined it with runes to change the composition of his clothing to change pigment color and clothing shape meaning suit transforms into his new costume.

Second, a second sealing storage array set to go off after the first releasing Pinkie Pie next to him.

Lastly, a simple recording rune sequence set to release the music after the second array playing whatever was recorded onto it ten seconds after the fact when the smoke cleared.

The class broke out into laughter as it was impossible to look at the usually strict, dignified, and at times cruel to the point of arrogance teacher without feeling amusement at his expense.

Naruto was internally giggling as he took photos when he felt a strange pull when he had just finished as Kayneth ran out from what he was sure the MOST HUMILIATING EXPERIENCE OF HIS LIFE. As he ran out he heard gasps of silence from the halls and faint laughing as well.

One second he was in the cabinet and the next he was in old man Zelretch's class/workshop. I remember the first time I called him old man. He actually stopped what he was doing and turned to face me shocked.

Then he had a wicked grin on his face with a raised eyebrow and asked me a very simple question.

Flashback

"So brave of you to call me that so tell me why did you?" he asked with a grin that had the other guy shaking like a leaf and could possibly classify him as less than sane.

I just looked at him and told him bluntly "Because I felt like it"

That caused two spontaneous things to happen. First, Zelretch started to laugh as if I had said something funny. Second, shaky guy looked at me like I was batshit crazy as he backed away from me like I was a nuclear reactor that was about to go BOOM!"

Zelretch came to and said "okay them lets move along"

Flashback end

Ironically that is when we went to a different world for the first time with the mushroom men. Hm could I have been the cause and caused my fellow pupil untold trauma...NA.

Anyway back to reality old man Zelretch was looking at me amused and I can honestly say I think he likes me. I have been his pupil for only three weeks and on a small mental note the other guy already had a mental breakdown and was currently afraid of plants, mushrooms, pipes, ramen, and rubber ducks/chickens.

"So my troublesome apprentice sees it necessary to embarrass a family head. For shame to be cursed with such a unruly apprentice. Tell me what am I to do with you?" Asked Zelretch with over dramatic arm movements but his eyes held considerable mirth and a small amount of glee.

"Let me go" deadpanned Naruto causing the old man to laugh.

"Your amusing brat" he ignored Naruto's twitch " you aren't like the rest of the Tower as you don't seem to be looking for Akasha so you interest me." Naruto's eyes where twitching more as Zelretch talked like he wasn't even there.

"I'll make you a deal brat" NOW THIS caught Naruto's attention "Do more interesting things and liven this tower up and I'll help you learn about things you want to like those rune books you keep swiping from me and the more interesting the better the material you get for study. Heheha never had a single pupil do that before hehehe stealing from me."

Only one course of action to take as he got free rein to terro...er i mean prank people and basically got rewarded for it! THIS GUY WAS AWESOME! Maybe he can convince the old man to join him after awhile. Hm food for thought later.

*Collectively Clock tower as a whole and select people around the world shivered in foreboding for a unknown reason*

"Deal" Naruto said with a wicked grin to which Zelretch reflected upon his own face as both shook hands at what was agreed upon.

*Shuddering once again occurred around the world"

With that Naruto risen from his seat and said " Now if you would excuse me I have some pictures to develop, copy, and post all over Clock Tower so I best be going. By the way the first thing I want to learn would be about monsters like dragons, divine beasts, phantasmal beasts, if they are still around, and where as I always wanted to have a pet or partner." Finished Naruto leaving even Zelretch surprised before saying his parting words "ambitious brat" and with that Naruto somehow found himself in his room.

Shaking his surprise on what had just happened before getting to work. By midnight the next day everyone in Clock Tower had seen the pictures of Kayneth and he was the laughing stock of the local magus community. I made some celebratory ramen as a reward for a job well done.

_**What do you people think on this chapter also on my rune/sealing theory. I got some funny scenes planned out and a basic outline of the war. Take a guess which class Naruto is going to get. Also again no such thing as OP in Natsuverse and yes he will be OP but not invincible. Review and I'm doing one more chapter here before I'm going to start going back and forth but not all the time. It will be random updates.**_


	3. Series of Unfortunate Events(for Them)

_**Chapter updated ppl so please review to tell me what you think. I would have updated yesterday but my mother roped me into going trick or treating for her in COLD WEATHER. Sorry but family comes first.**_

_**Check out a manga called "The Gamer" as I think good stories can be made from it and Manhwa/Korean comics. It is in the Misc section of FF and they have some interesting stuff so check it out.**_

_**Chapter One**_

Lorelei Barthomeloi POV

Lorelei Barthomeloi was feeling stressed.

A uncommon feeling for one who usually receives everything on a silver platter and strikes fear into the hearts of magi in Clock Tower.

Lorelei was a beautiful women with a height of 5'3", chestnut brown hair and eyes that contained a unknown Mystic eyes, a almost unnatural beautiful face but with a lessening affect due to her cold stoic appearance she gives off as if you aren't worth her time, modest B cup breasts with a equally modest backside that fit her frame perfectly.

She wears a expensive white formal dress shirt covered by a extremely light pink coat and red ribbon boa, maroon dress pants that lead into her brown knee high brown boots, and finally mystic code riding crop and holy mythril gauntlet.

Normally when this happened the cause suffered but unfortunately that someone was a unknown so she couldn't take out her frustrations out on the cause before killing them.

Noble families where bitching to her to fix said problem, questioning her abilities for her position due to being unable to find the culprit, slowing research in various departments due to missing department members, money wasted due to these occurrences, and worst of all HER PAPERWORK HAD TRIPLED!

It had started two months ago when the Archibald head was embarrassed in front of his whole class and paraded through Clock Tower in a frilly pink dress red faced with humiliation then had pictures posted all over Clock Tower.

Zelretch was the suspected culprit but to her surprise he offered to sign a magically binding contract saying he did not leading her to having zero leads.

Admittedly she also found it slightly humorous but much less so due to having to deal with the fallout due to her family connections with the Archibalds and being Vice director of Clock Tower.

Little did she know it was only the start of a series of events. The paperwork to follow would leave lesser men/women with nightmares for years to come.

Next a series of small pranks had been going off on the strict noble families from changing hair color, walking into a room and having their clothing disappear, laxatives slipped into their food, and one Lord even had a tattoo of a MOVING male genitalia on his face heading for his mouth.

It only gotten worse when there was a incident now known as the "Puppet and Doll Parade" as when everyone in Clock Tower was treated to walking talking and annoying puppets that went around insulting and attacking people that where called Triumph the Puppet Dog and his posse, the Muppets, Elmo, Sesame Street friends, Puppet Pals, Cookie Monster, Barbie, a creepy one called Chucky, and MANY MORE.

It was disastrous as they couldn't be stopped or broken by most Magecraft as they seem to be able to absorb the magic in the attacks and where as durable as titanium. It took SIX DAYS to get rid of them all but on the bright side it some remained intact to study and has given a knew type of powerful Runecraft to study by the Department of Universal Studies and a Powerful bargaining chip between Clock Tower and the Sea of Estray.

Next was the "Raining Men" incident. Seventy four members of Clock Tower where kidnapped for a day only to reappear in the most unusual fashion. A song played in the Cafeteria later identified to be called Raining Men where men a large strange mix of Runes and the new Runecraft appeared on the ceiling and they literally FELL out of them BUTT NAKED in clouds of smoke making makeshift clouds, about to fall onto the floors and tables, disappeared in another cloud after a short pause period just when they where about to hit something, and cycled again.

It stopped on it own a day after it started and even the most experienced Runecraft practitioners in Clock Tower couldn't make heads or tails of the Array that was still there or the Arrays on the victims bodies that where copied immediately after revealing them from invisible ink. They couldn't even remember who TOOK THEM.

Don't even get her started on Zelretch and his new Pupil who apparently Zelretch LIKES! NOT AMUSED BY BUT LIKES! That is something to be weary of from the get go and she suspected the old Apostles apprentice to be behind the latest mishaps at Clock Tower but couldn't prove it and she couldn't just take the boy or Zelretch will retaliate as he is favored by his which would be disastrous for the target part involved even the Barthomeloi.

She wished she could blow some steam killing dead apostles even a weak one but she is unable to due to the never ending paper work she is working on at the moment.

She retrieves a bottle of fine wine and sighs. It was going to be another LONG day. She signs a paper she wasn't paying attention to that she would regret later.

Zelretch POV

The master of the Second True magic was almost skipping as he walked down he Clock Tower corridor. HE HAD STRUCK METAPHORICAL GOLD WITH HIS NEWEST APPRENTICE! THAT'S RIGHT APPRENTICE as he was too important to be a simple disposable pupil!

Zelretch chose him to be a pupil on a whim and noticing how different he was from the rest of Clock Tower and figured he would be a breath of fresh air. BEST DECISION HE HAS MADE IN CENTURIES!

His apprentice said he had a surprise for him and Zelretch was excited! His new apprentice is a beyond genius level unpredictability that made things interesting to him and also a hard worker and quick study. He had expressed interests in dragons but said he would hold off before going to find one but why Zelretch didn't know but wasn't keen on losing his entertainment so he didn't actively encourage or really encourage this rout at all.

Actually now that Zelretch thought about it he was for the first time actually flat out DISCOURAGING his student from doing something stupid. Huh food for thought later.

It was commonly known that Dragons are the pinnacle of Phantasmal Beasts and convincing one to become your partner would be next to impossible. When mentioned all the brat did was grin like a loon and said "ought to be fun" and Zelretch gives him a "A+" for courage but a "D-" for sanity.

Zelretch can honestly say he was quickly becoming his favorite apprentice of all time. The pranks he pulled where top terrier. He hasn't laughed that hard in years especially to the "Raining Men" incident. That single prank put Zelretch over the metaphorical moon as it is literally one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

As Zelretch entered the large workshop he set up for his apprentice as a gift after his prank on Kayneth and stopped his line of thought.

Zelretch looked on with a raised eyebrow before he laughed.

BEST APPRENTICE EVER!

Naruto's POV

Naruto finished working on his newest project he tricked the Queen into signing for permission and was pumped to begin. He waited for his teacher as he was thinking on his next prank to play and was bought out of his thoughts by a laugh and turned to his teacher with a Wide Grin which was quickly reciprocated before speaking.

"So what do you think old man? What do you think! I even tricked the Queen into signing for it under the guise of the Department of Universal Studies and even has a field test authorized WITHIN Clock Tower " Exclaimed Naruto with a positively diabolical grin.

Behind Naruto where go karts one red and yellow while the other one a kaleidoscopic of colors from which he had based of the karts from Mushroom kingdom for races but with added bonuses.

It was powered by runes to make electricity, could shoot a plethora of things from either front or back through spaces made specifically for said purpose all sealed in special storage seals, durable to the point it can take a couple of hits from the Queen's attacks, a steering wheel designed for selecting what to throw as weapons straight from Speed Racer connected to the special seal, capable to ride on all surfaces even water and walls like ninja due with a special jumping feature, and capable of going 83 miles a hour without nitro boosts.

Zelretch looked like Christmas had come early before Naruto walked up tp him and pulled out a vintage old racing uniform, helmet, and dramatic scarf from a seal on his wrist and said "What to race?"

Before Naruto could blink the costume had disappeared and so had Zelretch. Good thing he inserted a manual Hehehe. He left to change into his Speed Racer costume and cackling all the way.

Along the way he thought about his new discoveries. Turns out Gaia CAN harm alien existences but they have to be small and/weak enough to be crushed quickly but sufficiently powerful beings like say Kurama, Types, Phantasmal Beasts, Dead Apostles, or him can resist enough to avoid said painful occurrence/erasing from happening as their power is to strong to just be erased but will constantly fight their existence but never as hard as first entry but will constantly prod waiting for a chance to fight and/or erase them in a moment of weakness.

Types are so powerful that they project their own understanding onto the surroundings effectively forcing Gaia out just by existing. Naruto puts them a few steps down from Kaguya where she could create dimensions with but a thought and minimal effort.

Phantasmal Beasts are born from the world but as time goes on they separate from the world but not enough to be considered a anomaly or at least not until they become strong enough to fight Gaia but even then it is very rare for them to separate from the world completely.

Dead Apostles are rejected by the world but not as much due to their source having a close relation to Earth Type Moon so they aren't Alien existences per say but failed copies thus blights and are attacked with the same ferocity as Magecraft thus how Magi can turn to Dead Apostles.

Again that is the theory anyway... Any who Naruto has plans to turn disadvantage into a advantage but it is all in the drawing board for now.

He finished changing and a came back to Zelretch waiting in gleeful anticipation before he too got into his own Kart. He activated a simple seal to start the countdown.

Three...Two...One...GO and the race was ON! We raced out of my workshop cackling like mad men the whole way into the unsuspecting Clock Tower.

General POV

It was a quiet day in Clock Tower. Should have known it would end with Zelretch in Clock Tower and his crazy apprentice.

Soon a strange sound was heard coming from a empty part of Clocktower due to Zelretch being their himself and soon strange cars came into sight and started shooting things at EACH OTHER!

Fireballs, oversized banana peals, slippery oil tracks, shell projectiles, HUGE exploding rubber chickens, barrels filled with chocolate pudding, and other strange things. Clock Tower was in chaos as the pair passed by cackling throughout the halls.

Many ran to get out of the way and hide while they cause many explosions from experiments failing due to their interference.

It was a sad day to be a researcher or a directer and vice director due to the paperwork that would need to be filled out.

Poor Lorelei.

Naruto's POV

He was having a BLAST! He had just hit his teacher with a giant pie the size of a table. He was zooming throughout the halls of Clock Tower giving mad cackles before he was hit behind by his teacher when he was in nitro.

They where going head to head. This was the- Whoa Naruto made a quick right to avoid the Syrup Sprayer from his Teachers car hitting some random Magi and OOOOHHH a Lord. Nice +3 points.

He was about to go into another corridor as they where going into the final 15 minutes of the race before he was trapped in a box of wind. OOPS BUSTED!

Then he hear a "Zelretch!" and turned to see a strange sight of a red faced queen on the usually composed ice block that was the "Queen of Clock Tower" and knew they where in for it.

This was Naruto's first time seeing the Lorelei and he had to say she was easy on the eyes but that didn't mean he was going to lay down and die. FUCK NO!

Was it worth it? Totally. Was he going to be in a world of pain? Maybe. Can he talk his way out of it? LETS FIND OUT!

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**I think I did a better job on this chapter so what do you ppl think? Let me know and if you got Ideas pm me or review with your ideas.**_

_**By the way the Go Karts can take hits but they where trapped instead! LOOPHOLE.**_

_**On a final note I will be rewriting my first few chapters of my "Meeting of Heroes" as they well...suck and will be adding details along with fixing mistakes I made but that won't start for a week and a half. Busy Busy Busy but life usually is.**_

_**Later ppl!**_


	4. Chase and Experiments

_**Yo people I can't seem to get back into the grove for my other story so I made another chapter to this one and thinking another story but not sure yet. I will announce now that the pairing WILL be Naruto/Lorelei. Anyway I am proud to announce the next chapter. Also Review Ye Bastards I know a good number of people read this story and can review.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from any show, game, or whatever referenced in this story. **_

_**Chapter Three: Caught and Experiments**_

**Lorelei POV**

Lorelei Barthomeloi have never been so mad no **FURIOUS** in her life.

She had been drowning in paperwork for months, noble bitching, and now the terror of Clock Tower known as Zelretch with his new apprentice are causing all kinds of havoc in Clock Tower that is going to cause so much work she was almost tempted to cry if it wasn't beneath her to do so.

She had heard the direction they where going and was going to cut them off and give them something to fear or her name isn't Barthomeloi!

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

He was too fucking over confident in his precious Go Karts that he only protected from direct attacks but nothing else. Well now he is in a box of wind with the Queen fast approaching.

He turned to his teacher as he might need help to get through this without a fight...THE FUCKER IS GONE! **TRAITOR! **He took his Kart but not his apprentice.

Must have wanted to see how strong he really was damn it all. Oh well no use complaining about it now.

He was about to open his mouth and speak when all of a sudden he noticed a change in the very air due to his wind affinity and the malicious murderous intent going along with it and he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

Lorelei approached with murderous intent thinking on how to kill this blond annoyance forgetting all the potential consequences of killing someone who was protected by a Sorcerer.

The annoyance had the audacity to try to open his mouth after what he has done! Her killing intent spiked even further and before he even got a word out she launched a hurricane force compressed wind ball at the soon-to-be-dead sunkissed blond.

The ball hit and exploded into a small scale hurricane causing huge amounts of damage in that small space.

When the miniature not-so-natural-disaster was finished you can see the kart still right where it was forcibly parked but no blond in sight all there was was a scarecrow made in his liking holding a sign twice it's size that said "Sorry got to go had a appointment, maybe we can continue this some other time"

Lorelei's eye was twitching as even her cold facade cannot hold back such a impulse even if she was in a perfect state of mind. The magi who had dove to hide and throughout the corridor where terrified at both her power and the look on their 'Queens' face.

Her eyes darted around looking for the blond ready to both kill him and wondering how he had escaped when she had caught sight of a shadow that seemed to be moving almost unnoticeable to the naked eye and launched a quick air wall at the shadow only for the blond to jump away and run as fast as he could with Lorelei hot on his tail throwing more pressurized wind at the blond.

'He is quite good at dodging in unusual ways' Noted Lorelei as she Reinforced her body to max levels and gave chase.

* * *

**General POV**

It would be yet another day to be remembered in Clock Tower at the sight of Zelretch's apprentice running like the hounds of hell where after him only to see the 'Queen' herself giving chase causing extreme amounts of damage that was far worse than the Go Kart race that had happened earlier that day.

She had chased him through every department, to almost every corridor and hallway, to even the cafeteria and the restrooms in Clock Tower!

The damages where catastrophic to understate things. For months to come desk workers and pencil pushers would shed tears and have nightmare over the workload to come. A little hidden fact was the workload of Lorelei's multiplied by a factor of four on her already inflated workload making the once unbreakable Queen almost cry in private.

Needless to say she regretted her decision but wondered how a lowly first generation had evaded her but she knew he was hiding something as she saw how he almost got hit two many times and how he always "barely got away" every time.

Seeds of interest where planted but would take Years before it it began to sprout.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto thanked the Rikudou Sennin for the Kawarimi no Jutsu that allowed him to get away from Lorelei without showing his strength by replacing himself with some other things.

Got to love the basics!

Had to make a more than a few "almost-got-me" to not arise

It took a couple of hours for the 'Queen' to run out of steam but he had to admit he like strong women but he squashed the feeling immediately as she was WAY to arrogant, cold, and more-than-slightly-pompous for such a thing to occur. She was beautiful and... Why did he feel this was going to bite him in the ass because of the old man?... Mercy!

anyways!

Naruto turned back to his experiments with what he was doing using the notes he had recieved from Zelretch after witnessing a victim of his creation Ruby.

Naruto had average talent in the Second Magic but was surprisingly talented in fields of the first magic even when most Magi found them useless.

Projection and Structure Analysis. The First steps to the First Magic left in secret by the first Magician seen as almost useless by almost all Magi

Zelretch had told Naruto a little secret and it was that the First True Magic was the easiest to obtain but arguable the most Powerful.

He described it as "The Power to Create and Destroy" and with it one can create anything by using ether clumps or destroy by disassembling ether clump in a target. Zelretch claimed there was a reason it was the FIRST true magic but one had to be born specifically tailored to it to be able to get anywhere. There was more but even Zelretch didn't know the details even when tapping into his collective multiverse's existence but even that information was priceless in itself.

Now Naruto may be able to use it on small scales but he would never be able to use the True First True Magic. His path and ways of fighting are already set in too deep for him to be able to change completely in such a large way. He thinks that the First is basically the same as the Banbutsu Sōzō but again theory... anyways Naruto finished his two projects.

The first was to create a sentient sword by creating a room modified with seals to keep Gaia out and then using a combination of Mage craft and Fuinjutsu he designed the blade with unbreakable metal he forged from "Nothingness" with what little he can do with the First along with the wood needed, molded the blade how he wanted by using space to "Bend" the metal, and added the pommel, grip, quillion, and guard made after the strongest wood created and enhanced from the wood of Hashirama's Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju to create the sword he wanted, engraved runes into the blade and hiding them to make his desired abilities, but lastly he crafted it a "soul" like ruby from the notes he had gotten from Zelretch along with every language he knows of to be used subconsciously by the new sentient sword.

Needless to say this had even exhausted Naruto and his legend vitality to the brink but he finished...barely.

Thus the Legendary Derflinger was bought to life. MUHAHAHAHAHA... ahem sorry.

Lastly was his project of recreating "the Mask".

This one was hard on the complexity of the seals needed thus the massive headache that followed but he had it done with abit of another mask provided by Zelretch. Now he "accidentally" left his workshop open with the mask on the table with some Genjutsu seals to influence the Magi to take it.

Now he was following the poor Schmuck who happened to take it. It went even better than imagined.

* * *

**Cafeteria **

All the present Magi where eating, plotting, backstabbing, and some rare few where having friendly conversations and it was another typical Tuesday when they all saw a man with a strange green face with a freaky toothy smile walk in and instantly they where all on guard as the room quieted as they have all become weary of the humiliating pranks as some close to the exits rushed out while they could.

Suddenly they where all entranced by music in the background then the man pulled out maracas, a Mexican fiesta hat, and mariachi outfit he suddenly had and started singing.

"They call me Cuban Pete I'm the king of the Rumba beat When I play the maracas I go Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom"

People started to dance together like they have been doing it for years in perfect synchronicity.

"They call me Cuban Pete I'm the king of the Rumba beat When I play the maracas I go Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom"

It only gotten better as he had seen the "Queen" trying to force her way out of the spell bind with minimal success.

"Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete I'm the craze of my native street When I start to dance everything goes Chick chicky boom chick chicky boom"

He GRABBED THE QUEEN TO DANCE ON THE TABLE!

"The senioritas they sing And they swing with terampero It's very nice - so full of spice And when they dance in they bring A happy ring that "era keros" Are singing a song All the day long"

HE TWIRLED THE QUEEN THEN KISSED HER HAHAHAHAHA! Oops she broke free from raw anger got to go but i'll watch this first.

"So if you like the beat Take a lesson from Cuban Pete And I'll teach you to Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom"

AND SHE STARTS BLASTING HE DODGING MASK STYLE!

"He's a really modest guy Although he's the hottest guy In Havana, in Havana"

OMG SHE WAS SINGING FOR A SECOND HAHAHAHA *Boom**BOOM**BOOM* oh she redoubled her efforts.

"Si, seniorita I know That you would like a chicky-boom-chick"

AND HE RUNS!

"It's very nice - so full of spice I'll place my hand on your hip And if you will just give me your hand Then we shall try Just you and I"

Magi are free and giving chase on the queens orders.

"Iy-yi-yi!"

"Iy-yi-yi!"

"Shake your booty, daddy, wow! See ya'!"

* * *

**So ye bastards what do you think and sorry for not updating but christmas was a bitch and college is hard but life i suppose. Please review and if you have any ideas on things to add please let me know through PM but preferred in review form.**

**See ya! **


	5. Of Laughter and Adventure

_**Hello ye pricks here for another addition for "Ninja at Clock Tower" and I would like to say That I have been looking over my other story and can't decide if I should rewrite it as I am perfectly honest with myself all but the last chapter suck and I should break those up into sections as well. I would say sorry for not updating but I have been busy as college is kicking my ass and Midterms are coming.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the shit that I happen to use in the story.**

**Chapter 4: Of Laughter and Adventure**

**Naruto's PoV**

Nine months had passed since Naruto pulled the "Mask" inside of the Clock Tower. A few memorable pranks since then.

First there was the tribute to Super Bushy Brow Sensei which was named "Of Spandex and Sunsets" easy but hilarious.

He made a special seal like used with Kayneth but imprinted the spandex on the seal instead and then he planted it on the seals on the cups in Clock Tower as it is one most used items in Clock Tower.

He also put Genjutsu seals all over the place creating sunsets all over but the masterpiece was a special seal that recreated the "True sunset of Manliness" technique.

Hehehe he could still hear the screams of men and some women trying to scratch their eyes out.

Even Zelretch Was Disturbed!

A unexpected consequence/benefit was the spandex wasn't concealing at all so people got views on the shapes that was under those robes and layers of clothing leading to many hookups in the cardinal fashion and break ups for the same reason.

An interesting side note is another benefit or curse depending on who you ask for one Waver Velvet was his dating prospects just shot up as women got a nice view on what was...Under the hood. Huh who would have thought.

Guess the saying is true it is always the quiet and shy ones.

Lorelei too as her clothing may look classy but it works very well on concealing her feminine figure but she scared and/or maimed her suitors VERY quickly.

Next was the singing toilets. They would sing every time someone sit on them in a very insulting like this one lord called Joseph Mormont a very fat lord sat to use the loo and it promptly sang.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G"

"Get Your Fat Ass Off Of Me"

"H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, "

"Now Get Out And Go Piss On A Tree"

" Woo Your Off I Can Finally Breath"

"Q ,R, S, T, U, V"

"With Your Wailord Ass Off Of Me I Can Finally Be Free"

Lose Some Weight You Walking Swine Because Looking At You Make Me Seethe"

" W X Y And Z Now Begone You Twit And This Stall Needs Some Air From Your Stink"

Needless to say he wasn't very happy and even less so when it shot him with special brown colored water.

Lastly there was the prank Zelretch pulled on Him! The old prehistoric blood sucking bastard.

It had started out as a abnormal day with him pranking and actually getting caught! He was getting yelled at by Lorelei when he felt the activation of a seal near him and he heard the song "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid as she is yelling at him showing him she couldn't even hear it! He had to listen to the song as she talked, ignore said impulse with the song egging him on , AND keep a straight face though the whole thing!

Yes he had a thing for strong women and Lorelei is one bad ass bitch but it ISN'T going to happen.

He knew the only reason she didn't blast him as he fidgeted in place was due to his skills in avoiding and most importantly NO MORE PAPERWORK!

He got the bloodsucker back by taking the special candy he got from somewhere called blood pops and used alchemy to spoil the blood inside as dead mans blood is revolting to dead apostles.

It would be like taking a concoction of piss, shit, and vinegar all in one to a vamp SO HA!

Seeing him gagging in revulsion on the floor was satisfying.

He was pissed as he said and i quote "You can mess with my things, you can mess with my attire, you can even mess with my Pupils but messing with my candy is crossing the LINE! THIS MEANS WAR!"

Now we are preparing for the battle of the century!

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

Zelretch and Naruto glared at one another in a old Texan shoot-off stances as they glare at one another in cowboy attire. We where currently held up in a massive underground basement build by some acquaintance of Zelretch's named Kisuke Urahara.

Naruto reaches into his holster and pulls out...a Carrot!

"So how are we do this doc?" he asked as he put the carrot in his mouth like a cigar.

Zelretch was suddenly in a Men in Black suit as he put on sunglasses and a blaster used for extermination and said "The old fashion way!"

He aimed at me as Naruto took out my Loki mask and slipped it on and became the mask and dodged the blast while bending in a weird position like he was made of rubber. He took out my Gravity hammer from the Haloverse and whacked him with it sending him flying while yelling"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

He teleported and was grounded when he summoned from the kaleidoscope mushroom and turtle army from mushroom kingdom where he summoned a giant pot the size of a mountain and called forth water to fill it.

Using his wind affinity he called forth a hurricane swallowing the army into a put while lighting a inferno underneath making the largest pot of turtle stew ever made.

He scowled and summoned a exo suit from the CoD verse and ran at me.

Naruto summoned a captain american shield and fought him in a epic hand to hand battle.

After awhile Zelretch Threw a quick super human punch and Naruto quickly blocked with the shield and threw him back. He threw the shield at him to which Zelretch pulled the matrix with leather jacket and all.

The shield came back and I tried to bash him with it. He dodged as he took out two desert eagles and shot at me, only to be deflected by the shield.

I threw a flash bomb and when it cleared I was next to the boiling stew and with great strength I knocked it over letting out a tsunami of turtle and mushoom goodness wash over towards Zelretch with the force of well...Tsunami.

Using the Kaleidoscope he managed to summon a meteor in front of him blocking the yummy steamy wave of death.

I was about to continue before some alarms went off informing us someone was approaching the workshop.

We looked at one another and nodded deciding this was the end...for now.

I was about to leave when I saw a Portal under me and I screamed "YOU DI..." and I was cut off.

* * *

**Unknown **

Naruto woke up in a small room. He saw a letter on his chest and examined it as he sat up. He opened it and read.

_To my idiot apprentice,(_Naruto's eye twitched)

_If you are reading this you are in a different world in a country called Westeros. I have left you there to make a difference; to achieve this I have left you with with a care package of sorts. There is a scroll on your person will have five million gold dragons, books and scrolls on mining and forging techniques in all of out worlds. YES THAT IS RIGHT I FIGURED OUT WHO YOU ARE! Don't unseal anything where you are but help the man you are with as he can be a very valuable asset and friend as he is a genuinely good man. Have fun and don't worry you will be bought back at your current age as I don't think Lorelei will like you being a old man(_Twitch)_ but it had to come with the agreement from the guardians aka gods of the world that you would be the resident of the world till you die to which you will be bought back as you are. Tootles have fun and give me some good entertainment and remember Grandpa Zel will love some grandchildren.(Twitch) I bought an acquaintance of yours from your world as part of the deal but you will have to find him or her yourself. Whatever you do in that world stays in that world. There us a book I had a clone of yours read with all the information of the country you will be in and it will pop right about...NOW!(_Naruto winces in pain at the huge import of information and curses Zelretch)

_P.S.- Magecraft you can't do in out world you can try here as it doesn't have the oppressive Gaia._

_P.P.S- Your New Name is Arcturus Ambrosius_

_P.P.P.S- This is what you get for touching my candy!_

Naruto sighed as he burned the letter as he again is Zelretch's plaything but whatever it rid him of his boredom but he had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time he did this.

He got up and looked around before opening the door to see a pretty girl who had to be 12-13 and another really small man who looked to be as big as Onoki from Iwagakure who also looked very young.

The small man looked over at hearing the door and smiled cautiously at me and said" why hello there. We found you unconscious and bought you into our lovely home." he explained with a smile though I can still tell he was tense.

I smiled at the tiny man and guess he was he man Zelretch wanted him to help.

"Good day my good man my name is Arcturus Ambrosius. May I ask you your name so I may know who I need to repay?"

The little man smiled "That would be my wife Tysha and as for my name I am called many. The Monster of the Rock, The Half Man, Disgrace of Tywin, but my name is Tyrion Lannister."

Naruto smiled at the dramatics of the man but was inwardly frowning at the titles he gave but replied anyway.

"Nice to meet you I hope we can be friends but I warn you I am a very blunt person and I won't hold my mouth for anyone. Not even the gold shitter himself."

Tyrion smiled and held his arms out and said "All the better"

* * *

**I have been watching the Game of Thrones an thought what the heck! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I will veto them or use them. Review or die!**


	6. Gold Shitter and the Braavosi Bank

**Hello Again ye bastards I just struck inspiration at watching GoT so enjoy bitches! Oh and to let you Know I will be using a mix from both the books and the show in this story. **

**Quick note that the crossover will last about 2-4 chapters with this one included. **

**Chapter 5: The Gold Shitter and The Braavosi Bank**

Naruto had learned many things about the slightly abnormal couple(by his standards).

They had only been married for a week, and Tyrion had saved Tysha where she grown to care greatly for the little boy and he her where they quickly fall in love or are getting there fast.

They complement each other perfectly. He is small, witty, clever, and a hidden temper that cannot be reached easily but scary explosive ; she is smart, inventive, and has a calm that will never be broken. She is also sweet but has steel in her when needed.

She was also very pretty as well. Not a world class beauty but a women any man would be proud to call his wife.

Her problem is she isn't educated thus she can't take advantage of these traits if she is even aware of them. Being a ninja and his emotion based ability has given him a good ground work at being able to read people.

He also learned of their family lives.

Tysha was a crofter's daughter who had died and her mother died at birth. No other relatives.

Tyrion family life is well...terrible.

He has a father Tywin who couldn't give a less of a damn for him due to his wife's death and how he looks like. Sad to say he is one of the most important people in the country.

His sister is a beautiful women and queen but a complete and total bitch. Talk about pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside.

Most of his relatives call him a "It" or imp while scorning him.

His only family that are kind to him are his brother Jaime, his uncles (Kevin, Tygett, and Gerion)aka Tywin's brothers, and one aunt(Genna) aka Tywin's sister.

His mothers side wanted nothing to do with him but his fathers side liked him but his father and sister.

Ahh irony at it's finest!

He also learned the amount of the Lannister fortune is around 5.7 million gold dragons not really shocking given what he read of their history. He was surprised Zelretch helped him enough to make him (filthy) rich but he guess the old vamp likes him a lot because he is amusing. Usually he would let the person flounder about until it get boring or (more likely) broken or they die.

He didn't mention he was almost as rich as his family nor that he was a strong warrior that physically alone can kill more than Tyrion can likely count before tiring.

(A/N: I think Naruto can wipe the floor with almost all of SoIaF(GoT) characters with just physical ability alone as they don't train their body only their weaponry abilities. No martial arts what so ever)

This world was weak. Due to the lack of population the gods where weak and dragons where weak here as well due to a lack of developed powerful leylines as this world is still very young. Not even over a million years old.

Their minds developed very well but their planet and magic is still in its infancy. Frankly he was surprised at what he read of Valyria and how effective theirs was.

Theirs required control over power. It turns out they where avid practitioners of alchemy. Valyrian steel is actually mythril transmuted from steel using alchemy. They where truly geniuses to come up with such a complex formula in a magically weak world.

He got a note from Zelretch along with a second shoe box sized care package that will be useful to me. He can't use his magecraft(Jutsu) in a fight here until he faces the Others and even then he will be restricted to basic stuff as the Gods want their people to be a major contribution to their to the war.

Dick letting him know something like that late in the game. Well at least Naruto found a small Island of the coast of the ruined Tarbeck Hall that was close to Lannisport to hide all his money in until he can go to Braavos.

Anyways it has been a seek since Naruto has arrived and he can honestly say he liked the both of them but like all things they must come to an end.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was standing in the kitchen when the men came. They where dressed In crimson armor they came and demanded for Tyrion to come out and that his father summoned him and his wife to attend. They took one look at him and demanded he come as well.

I played along for the moment as I don't want to cause any trouble for Tyrion and Tysha at the moment so I went quietly.

Took seven days to get to Casterly Rock. Seven uneasy days as Naruto was gathering information on what Tywin wanted with Tyrion and from what he had heard it was nothing good but all the same too vague to be of any help.

They had been traveling and while they had done so Naruto had quietly been collecting information on what kind of man Tywin is as traveling with Jiraiya it was information and money is what makes the world go round.

And these Lannister soldiers keep stopping at inns and taverns along the way which goes to show how spoiled these soldiers are; perfect for finding information though so no skin off his back.

So far he had learned Tywin is a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. He dedicates his life and efforts towards maintaining the Lannisters' prestige, and ensuring House Lannister is respected, or at least feared. He is a proven battle commander and politician, and has been said to have a very powerful presence combined with an intimidating gaze.

He was a hardened man with many bad experiences, of that there was no doubt. His father was a pathetic man who was never suited for the role in life in which he had as he had no spine. He had one good spot in life and that was his lady wife Joanna who had died giving birth to Tyrion and his heart apparently with her.

There was also some rumors going around after Naruto listened to some cute tavern wench who looked to be sixteen after he bedding her(HE HAS NEEDS TOO!) and she was an avid gossiper. Rumor had it The Mad King had lusted after Tywin's wife and had tried to steal her away many times only to be foiled by a smarter Tywin. What really got him was the rumor of Tywin's PRIZED children have been doing the nasty to each other and that the current kings kid might not be his!

He also learned about Tywins father and how useless he was.

Truly the perfect gossip and strong ammunition if there ever was some. Most wouldn't know how to use such information but lucky for him he did!

Of course he had to pay for the information but it was a very...pleasurable thing to do. Being a jinchuuriki had its perks and luckily stamina was a universal one.

* * *

**Casterly Rock**

People say Casterly Rock is one of the most formidable and well-defended castles in all of Westeros. It is located on the west coast of the continent, just north of the city of Lannisport, and is built into an immense rock formation. According to legends, it has never fallen in battle.

The castle consists of fortifications built into and on top of the Rock, with additional catacombs, dungeons and redoubts built deep into the bowels of the formation. The castle's primary entrance is the heavily-defended Lion's Mouth.

Naruto looked around and found the city to be grand and formidable but not perfect. Kumo had better defenses than this city but considering how people here are too "noble" or able to think really outside the box to think of such back handed tactics that Ninja where known for.

For instance the sewage pipes that led into the ocean can be used by a large party to climb into the Rock by grappling hooks connected to crossbows in the dead of night and stealthily kill your target or kill the guards and open the Lions Mouth thus an easy siege.

Anyways back to reality.

They where walking along the cobbled walkway for awhile before making it to the center of the city where by far the biggest building was located. It looked like a castle was carved from a huge rock itself.

They had entered the building and went through a seemingly endless corridors that all looked regal but almost the same. A nice looking maze huh how cliche.

He was separated from them the couple and taken with his guards while Tyrion and Tysha where taken elsewhere with a new set of guards. To where even he doesn't know but he had tagged them with hiraishin markers just in case.

He had ended up upon a Large door that was thrice the width of the normal doors they passes and twice the length. It was a extremely thick and well made door with a roaring lion on it with a red field behind it.

One of the guards knocked on the door and it was opened from the inside by guards waiting in the room. The room was rather spartan is appearance despite the door.

"Get a move on" Said random guard #1 as he shoved Naruto to the door.

Naruto just raised a eyebrow but walked regardless but made a small note that if things go bad he will suffer for being a jackass.

Naruto looked around at the surprisingly spartan room with twelve guards posed in neat lines of two on both sides of the wall in gleaming armor, a single fancy hardwood desk and chair combo, and one man in the desk sorting through parchment as he worked with a bottle of wine next to him.

A combined total of six guards including the two that escorted him here.

The man was intimidating and had a presence that let you know who was in charge and he was a man to be feared.

He was a man nobody crossed and was a terror to almost all of Westerois.

Tywin is a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. He dedicates his life and efforts towards maintaining the Lannister's prestige, and ensuring House Lannister is respected, or at least feared. He is a proven battle commander and politician, and has a very powerful presence combined with an intimidating gaze.

To bad Naruto has seen, fought, and beaten scarier, stronger, smarter and more cunning foes so this all means nothing to him.

As such...

"Hey are you going to ignore me all day old man" his words came out as easy as breathing.

Tywin stopped writing as the rooms seemed to have come to a startling stop as it was suddenly deathly quiet.

He looked up glaring at Naruto menacingly with fierce emerald eyes blazing with fury at Naruto's daring.

He slammed his quill down on to the parchment he was writing on as he tried to intimidate him.

He was far from impressed

"You do know_ BOY _I can have you killed for such a remark don't you peasant" he said in a low snarl as he stared daggers into Naruto's head.

His reply was simple

"You can try"

Tywin stared at him for all of a second and made a hand motion.

RG 2(Random Guard) lunged at him with a simple broad sword with a overhead swing.

Naruto side-stepped, grabbed his extended arm and broke it at a odd angle blocking the incoming short sword from RG3. RG2 screamed as Naruto slit his throat with a kunai that was up his sleeve causing him to choke to death.

He quickly grabbed RG3 by the throat and snapped his neck as he deflected another blow from the short sword with the kunai.

The other four guards surrounded him. RG4 behind him thrust a spear at him causing Naruto to side-step it, snapped it, and threw it like a kunai at RG5 to his left going directly into his forehead killing him instantly while back-kicking RG4's kneecap shattering it.

As RG4 screamed on the ground he walked past him, hitting him with a quick kunai to the heart to end his misery, and walked to the last two guards.

RG6 ran at him with an axe and missed. He broke the mans hand with a quick kick causing him to drop it, spun with the momentum of the kick and grabbed it midair, and with a mighty swing gave the man a quick decapitation.

RG1 was shivering at the prospect of his death but he wouldn't die as that would be merciful. He looked back and picked up the broken pointed pole and threw it at the man.

It missed his vitals but speared him through breaking his spine leaving the man a cripple for the rest of his days.

As Naruto walked past RG1, kicking him in the face to shut him up bringing the man into blissful unconscious, and sat in the chair across from Tywin.

The man was silent as Naruto took his wine bottle and took a swig.

"Not bad" said Naruto.

Tywin watched Naruto with weary eyes as he just watched the systematic slaughter of arguably some of the best guards in Casterly Rock. He didn't want to provoke the boy as he can clearly kill him at any time. He payed close attention when he spoke again.

"I am not going to even bother asking you what you have planned. I can tell you have something terrible planned for Tyrion but why?" he asked the man as he took another swig.

Tywin kept his face blank as he answered " He is a disgrace to the Lannister name and married a social climber" He gets a snort from Naruto

Tywin glares at Naruto

"Find something funny boy." Tywin asked glaring daggers at him.

As usual he spoke without a care in the world

"Yes a Lannister calling someone a social climber. Tell me how did the Lannisters come across _Casterly Rock _Tywin." If Tywin was angry before it was nothing to the hateful look on his face now.

"YOU DARE-"

Interrupted yet again

"Yes~" said Naruto practically singing.

Bothering the old guy was fun to him.

Tywin looked like he would try to kill him then and there but sat down and calmed himself before he got himself killed.]

"What do _you_ want" stressed Tywin through gritted teeth.

Naruto decided to stop messing with him...for now.

"I know you hate Tyrion and only put up with him for the sake of your dead wife's memory even if you claim otherwise" Tywin stopped all movement at this "but we both know it won't last forever."

Naruto respected his love for his wife and the loyalty he had to her memory.

Tywin's cold indifference returned

"Now I propose you leave Tyrion alone"

"And in return" said Tywin with cold eyes.

Naruto unleashed a mischievous smile "I will pay the dowry for the marriage and take him away so you will hardly ever see him again."

He can tell Tywin was interested so he gave another push

"He will travel with me and I will make him into something. If I can make him into something great in five years he remains a Lannister thus his children can be the heirs you want, if not you can kick him from you family tree and be done with him."

Tywin contemplated this for awhile ignoring the smell of blood in the air.

His response was swift.

"How much and what do you want. Also I have no need for Dwarven children"

Naruto smirked as the old man could see he wanted something as well.

"Keep the queen away and in check, don't try to keep him away from his brother, possibilities for business interactions later with no personal feelings affecting us except trying to get the best deal you can, and I will give you fifty thousand gold dragons as a dowry."

"Also the reason you don't know this is because dwarves are reviled everywhere and rarely if ever marry but dwarves even though they are born dwarves rarely if ever give birth to a dwarf. So even if he is the way he is he will have _Lannister_ children"

He processed what was said before he replied

"done"

* * *

***Timeskip***

"So tell me my friend why are we in Braavos? We had just been in Volantis for a year to teach me the smithing arts, which still surprised me I am a natural at, to come here? I don't know what you are trying to do."

Tyrion's wife was waiting in the inn they slept for the night when they arrived on Braavos.

He had a two months to deliver the money to Tywin according to the agreement but delivered in to weeks.

Well he could have done it in at anytime of the day but he took his time as he needed to make the image that he had to go retrieve it.

Of course that wasn't all there was to it as they went over minute details for over an hour but it was small things that didn't matter to Naruto.

While Tyrion said one year it was more like three as he used Genjutsu on the master blacksmith to follow his lead where Tyrion learned from his in a time bubble made from seals where time moved at three times the speed.

The populace didn't know as it can be manually shut off and Genjutsu over the location to ignore went on. Tyrion was now a master blacksmith himself and was already reputed as one by his master. This has already slowly been trickled into Westeros and he was regarded as a prodigy due to becoming one in only a 'year'

Of course the process was made easier as he had access to the forging techniques from his care package making it much faster as well.

"Building a power base" was the simple reply as he pulled huge a wagon with that had a large cover to hide its contents .

They walked into the Braavosi bank otherwise known as the "Iron Bank"

He walked up to the teller and gave him a letter. He was taken to a waiting room.

He spent this time meditating and ignoring Tyrion as he made quips and snarky remarks.

After an hour of waiting they where called in.

The doors had opened once again before they where led to another room.

In the room sat three people. After doing his research on the establishment (Legal and not), he knew of them as they where the faces of the Iron Bank.

First was a man Named Bessaro. He was what in known as a key holder which is a descendant of the original Iron bank openers.

He was a very fat bald man who was three times the width of a normal man but shorter than him. A disgusting figure to be sure.

Next was Noho Dimittis, A high level employee of the bank who was given the authority to collect high end debts and forge high grade contracts to a certain limit. He is dedicated to the bank after they bought and freed him from slavers.

Lastly, one of the five great powers of the Iron Bank and the only one that was not a descendant of the original bankers Tycho Nestoris. He was a cunning but honorable businessman. Nobody knows where he came from but one thing is for sure, he is the best.

He has a policy of doing thing himself and not asking others to do so even when he can.

He was bought back to reality by Tycho who spoken

"Greetings traveler. How may the Iron Bank help you this day. I understand you made this appointment a year in advance by raven yes?"

Naruto nodded "correct"

"Well young man what need you from us?" The other two seem to remain silent as he seemed to be the spokesman

"I will be honest, I don't need money"

This caused some raised eyebrows and the fat man looked like he was about to speak but Naruto cut him off.

"What I need is your connections. I have two inventions that can make a great deal of money, as well as ruin others, but need connections to get them out there."

That caused silence as well as skepticism on both Noho and Bessaro but Tycho remained smiling not giving anything away

Fat man responded for the first time "And how are you going to build them even IF you are onto something" he asked in a pompous tone.

Tycho broke his mask for a tenth of a second as annoyance broke through before coming back on. He doubted the others noticed.

"The other four million gold dragons my family has acquired in secret over the course of it's history might cover it" responded Naruto not missing a beat.

Silence ensued. Tycho broke the ice again

"I apologize for my associates unprofessional behavior. Now what is it you would like to pitch us that you claim you need us for.

He went to the hall and bought his wagon in.

Naruto smiled a wicked smile as he spoke. This is something they would remember for a long time and the start of a beautiful, functional, and profitable relationship.

"My name is Arcturus Ambrosius and you see-" as he unveiled the contents and made history.

* * *

**Well review always. I might make a Naruto/GoT crossover from these chapter little side adventures. I won't be writing another for a while as Finals are coming up for college and will be studying my ass off.**

**P.S. Wanna know what Naruto bought out... well you got to wait for the next chapter****!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
